Fallen Night: The Beginning
by reregniL
Summary: [AU] The mystical world of Dragones is slowly going under corruption, by the hands of the evil Armageddon. Who is there to stop the massive uprising? Yes, the usual. The Holders of the Symbols. {Currently in rewrite}
1. Information

**Lingerer here. To understand this story, you must read the information stated in this chapter.**

* * *

**Magic:**

To understand this, in my story, there will be four primary elements, and other sub-type elements created from the primary elements. Each character will have one primary and one sub-type element. If you know the basic theory of Archimedes, then good for you. Fire and Earth would be the offensive use, while Water and Air are used for defensive use. Unknown is the 5th element suggested by Archimedes. It is also known as the "Philosopher's stone" and it can freely change into other elements at will of the user. The user of the Unknown is extremely rare, and the users are usually the kings and the rulers of the region.

Primary:

Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Unknown

Sub-type:

Steam (Fire-Water), Rock (Fire-Earth), Electric (Fire-Air), Mud (Water-Earth), Mist (Water-Air), Sand (Ground-Air)

To cast the spells, one must recite either _Ishtank o_r _Rynxer_, which the former is used for physical magic and the latter for magical spells.

While it is unnecessary to do so, to strengthen their spells, one can make an enchantment to the gods.

**Region:**

The world of Dragones is divided into five parts: Kopf, Ruce, Badan, Voeten, and Ocas.

Each of them are ruled by different rulers in different races (which I will explain later on). Each region has five Kingdoms.

Kopf acts like the main region of the world. Ruce is the most economically developed region, and Badan is the biggest region. Voeten supports the regions by some means, and Ocas is the most powerful region of all.

Kopf supports Elven races, Ruce supports Humans. Badan is racially free, and Voeten supports Demons. Lastly, Ocas supports Dragon races.

**Race:**

There are four races here. Elven, Human, Demons, and Dragons. They can all take their anthropomorphic forms (of course, human are supposed to take that form) and if they want to, they can revert back to their Origin Forme.

Elven:

They usually live among forests and deep jungles. They are highly intellect, and they usually take the form of the defensive magic. Although they are considered the weakest in physical form out of all races, once they are at Origin Forme, they switch their status from Magical to Physical.

Human:

There are lots of variety for humans. They can excel in any magic and physical status. However, they don't the unique Origin Forme that the other races have. But they might have their own signature ability, granted by the gods.

Demons:

Although they aren't as intellect as Elven races, but they are still intellect enough to use magic. Most Demons use offensive Magic, and to support the offence, they have a strong body to physically attack. In their Origin Forme, they don't have a physical form. They only take forms of others, using cunning minds to trick other and such. They can also take the forms of others to use in a battle.

Dragons:

They are considered the strongest out of the race. Although they are few in numbers, an army of Dragons can take down an entire Kingdom. To hide their powers, they usually take the forms of Humans to coexist with each other. Once in Origin Forme, they have the capability to overpower almost anything. However, if a weak-minded Dragon is in Origin Forme, they will lose their minds and go on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. They have to be exterminated at that state, because they are considered dead, even to the fellow Dragons.

**Gods: **

There are gods in each region. Each gods represent the primary elements, except for the Unknown element. They sometimes go down to the regions to help the people out or something.

Kopf worships the god of Water, and Ruce supports the god of Air. Badan just worships any god, and Voeten believes in the god of Earth. Finally, Ocas worships the god of Fire.

Each of the main Kingdoms of the Regions have their own temple dedicated to their choice of god.

**Caste system:**

The Caste system (otherwise known as the positions of rank), is quite simple in the Dragones. They are divided into commoners, slaves, priests, aristocrat, and rulers. The commoners take up the most populations of the regions, and there are quite few slaves and priest. Slaves are enslaved for committing something to revoke their ranks, such as a treason or a law breaking. Priests dedicate their life to the temple and its god. Aristocrat and the Rulers usually makes up for the government, choosing laws and stuff.

* * *

**Well, this is it. If anyone wants their OCs in the story, then please submit it to me with the format of:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Race: **

**Caste:**

**Primary and Sub-type (Even if you go for warriors and such, you still have your own elements):**

**Region:**

**Appearance:**

**Special skills: **

**Personality:**

**Please do not be angry with me if the OCs are not used in the way you wanted (but that doesn't mean your OC would be like a background or something unnecessary). **


	2. Adventure 1: Glorious Morning

**This is the new story I am working on. Now I don't want to be lazy or something, but one of my story is on Hiatus. So this is what I will do. Since I have ideas for this story, I will write about it, then if I run out of ideas, I will move back to my inactive story. Don't flame me or anything, but I was busy as hell, and yes, I have a life (no offence to the busy writers here, you are doing a great job!).**

**And yes, I accept OCs.**

* * *

**Adventure 1: Glorious Morning**

* * *

**Kopf**

As the sun shone brightly through the half-opened window, the girl slowly sat up, her eyes still heavy from the sleep. She quickly yawned and stretched when no one was looking, not to bring shame upon the Bosque Verde family. Her yellow hair was flowing slowly as the winds went through the window. She silently clapped her hands twice.

As soon as the sound ended, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a man dressed in black. His jet-black hair was neatly combed down, slightly flashing his crimson eyes to the young girl. He had a small curved horn on the base of his temples, almost covered by his hair.

"You called, my lady?" He asked in a low, husky voice. The girl giggled.

"Drop the act, Red. Just speak to me in the way you find comfortable." He breathed out a sigh of relief. He immediately messed up his annoying combed hair, which was poking his eyes now and then.

"Man, this is tiring." He flopped down to the nearest chair. "The head butler always gets on my nerve. 'Do this, do that.'" Red imitated the voice in a comical voice, receiving a small laughter from the girl. He turned towards the girl. "Well, today is the day."

She sighed heavily. "You know, I really don't want to get married to an unknown guy." She flopped back down into her bed.

Red drew in closer to her. "Well then, why don't you just cancel the marriage? You know, your family has the most influence around the Kingdom of Kanto."

"_Had_." She corrected him. "Besides, it would be a news breaker. _Yellow _of Bosque Verde family is finally getting married to the random prince from a random family." He snickered, but immediately stopped when she glared at him. "Anyway, I don't want to get married to a person I don't even know!" She screamed, and buried her face to the big, fluffy pillow.

"Yellow," He began kindly, making the girl's heart flutter. "You know I work under the code of 'Your wish is my command.' Just make any wish, and I shall do my best to fulfill it." As they were talking, one of the maids burst in, handed Yellow a small sealed envelope, and quickly left.

"What is this?" Yellow muttered, tearing the seals open with a small knife designated for such use.

Out of the envelope, a small rolled up parchment came out. It read:

_Prince Lance and Princess Yellow's Marriage_

_We welcome visitors. We hope you to congratulate the two new couples of Kopf. _

_May the god of Water bless them._

She cursed silently as she threw out the parchment outside. She stood up, and several maids barged in and began to choose her clothes for the wedding arrangement. She absolutely hated this: being forced to marry. Sure, it was for her family and all, but what about _her_?

She whispered to Red as the maids were distracted from finding her adequate clothes during the arrangement. . "Let's go together, Red." Red nodded his head.

"I have a feeling something will happen."

* * *

**Ocas**

"Oh, thy god. May you bless the land of Ocas with your undying flames." The priestesses bowed their heads to the temple. The one that seemed to be the leader of them went inside the Holy Chamber, where the god of Fire resided. Her dark-blue hair brushed against the curtains as she silently entered the building.

She then knelt down to the Holy Statue, the statue of the first Fire god. "Oh god. May you bless the land." She repeatedly murmured the same phrase over and over. The eyes of the Holy Statue seemed to gleam, and as the eyes began to shine brilliantly, the form of the god began to appear. He was surrounded in red, hot fire, and his red bangs covered majority of his face. He had a radiant golden eye that was shining even through the flames surrounding him.

"Who called me in the middle of my nap?" The Fire god asked, then spotted the lone priestess playing to the statue that stopped shining. "You there!"

She was quite startled by the echoing voice in the room. "Yes, sir?" She asked. The Fire god sighed, small breaths of fire coming out instead.

"Geez, don't be so uptight with honorific. Just call me Gold." His golden eyes seemed to gleam with mischievousness. The woman, however, continued to bow her head to the Fire god. "I know, I should just call you Super Serious Gal." He concluded, already liking the nickname he had given her.

"I would be honored." She only replied. Gold face-palmed. _So uptight._

* * *

_Click. _The lock opened, revealing the vast treasure behind it.

"Hell yeah." The brunette muttered, and quickly high-fived with the other girl next to her. The chestnut-colored haired girl nodded in excitement, her twin ponytails swaying in different directions.

"Now do we take as much as we can?" The other girl quietly asked the lock picker. She quickly nodded.

"Get your bag ready... and go!" They both charged in, and began to shove the goods in a hastily manner. They had to leave before the sun came over. _No sun so far._ The brunette thought. When their bags were filled, they slung it over their shoulders, and began to leave.

"Just get ready to be rich off this...oof!" She had ran towards the guard that was blocking her entrance. The other had did the same too. The brunette looked up at the guard, and immediately gulped when she saw his lush, green eyes. The other had did the same, but only to the silver-eyes.

"Well, well, well," He smirked. "What coincidence to meet the Phantom Thieves." The redhead quietly nodded.

"Sick em'." With the sentence leaving the mouth of the redhead, the guards both lounged at the thieves.

* * *

**Badan**

The prince had run well, so far. But it was to end. As he spun around a corner, he heaved heavily, upchucking all of his past lunch. "Why...why are you doing this to me?" He trembled. He shakily grabbed his dagger pinned around to his belt. The assassin chuckled.

"Put the kitchen knife back to the belt. You know you can't hurt me with such twig."

"What do you want with me?" The prince asked, giving up. He couldn't let the thing activate due to his anger.

"Aren't you familiar with this woman?" The man asked. He flashed a picture of a girl with a twin-tailed hair. The prince nodded.

"Yes, I am. Now why are you doing this to me?" The prince asked, regaining back his composure. The man handed the young prince a small card.

"I am an assassin that was hired to kill you." He continued. "But, you are too young. So I will let you off this time, but I would want you to leave the princess in the picture." He then turned around, and began to walk his way.

"Wait!" The prince shouted. "I am Prince of the Petalburg Kingdom, Ruby. What is your name?" The man smirked.

"The name's Leo." He then quickly vanished, leaving nothing but the picture of the girl. Ruby picked up the picture.

"Sapphire..." Ruby murmured, touching the picture.

* * *

"I'm bored!" The princess shouted. Her knights had tried to calm her down several times, but with no avail. "Isn't there anything to do besides wearing this frilly dress?!" The two Guardians sweat-dropped as they looked at each other.

"My lady," The purple-haired knight began. "You are the Princess of the Birch Kingdom. You can't expect him to give you any more dangerous spy works. I repeat, you are a princess, for Badan's sake." She said.

"Yeah, lady." The shorter knight chimed in. A green jewel was set at his forehead, shining with everlasting color.

The princess pouted. "Then is Ruby going to be here?" She asked. The short knight shook his head.

"My lady, you know how much your father opposes Prince Ruby." The princess flopped down, her twin-tail flopping down too. She then brightened up, presumably a great idea from her.

"Can't I use my Steam Magic to temporarily disappear from plain eyes or something?" She whispered to the purple-haired knight, who was an expert in Magic.

"My lady, that means-" She was cut off short by Emerald.

"An escape! How exciting!" He remarked. The princess proudly stood up.

"I, Sapphire Birch, swear upon my pride of a Royalty to get out of this wretched palace!"

* * *

**Voeten**

"Keep running, Dia!" The taller boy exclaimed. "Or else, we might get caught!" Two boys, one with a forced up hair and a one with a red beret was running away.

"Jeez, is it our fault that we have the Unknown as our Primary Magic?" The shorter boy huffed. The taller boy shook his head.

"No, but we can blame it upon the god of Earth, who had to give us this power to us when we were born in Voeten." They had finally reached the hidden site, away from the hands that wanted them. It was around the middle of the deep, dark forest. As soon as they reached the secret hideout, both of them fell on their knees, gasping for breath. As soon as they calmed down, Diamond started.

"Platina, are you there?" The aforementioned girl peeked her head out the room. "Good."

"Dia, did you bring the food supply?" Pearl's loud voice rang throughout the house. Dia paused.

"Dia..." Platina said. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes. I may have forgotten it."

Crash.

Next thing, Pearl was right front of Diamond, screaming at the top of his lungs. "YOU FORGOT THE DAMN FOOD SUPPLY?!" Diamond slightly winced.

"Can't I just use my Mist Sub-Type to, you know, take things?" Pearl vigorously shook his head.

"Haven't you listened to Master's orders? NEVER . TAKE . STUFF!"

Platina clapped her hands to gain attention. "Boys, stop fighting and think how are we going to get this situation through."

"She's right." Diamond weakly said. Pearl rubbed his temples to ease his headache.

"So this is how the plan will go..."

* * *

**Ruce**

"Come on, you can do better than that!" The blonde shouted. Rest of the teens wheezed as they climbed the rocky mountain.

"Are you sure the Runes of Falore is located here?" The spiky-haired boy asked, gasping for air.

"Gotta be. Or she's dead." The taller teen with a black-framed glasses muttered, sweat pouring like fountain. He glanced back. "Just look at N."

The green-haired teen was supporting two girls, who both apparently fainted during the mountain climb. "Are we there yet?" He whined.

"Don't worry N," The blonde replied. "I can feel it with my Air Magic, and the runes are close by."

"Let's take a rest before we go on." The girl with a white hat weakly stated. Too tired to say anything, everyone sat down on a flat boulder. N gently settled down the fainted girl on the rock. White was pleading for water from Black, who was an excellent Water Mage.

"Let me just power up my spells." Black began to concentrate a thick, blue energy ball within his palms. As it dissipated, Black was glowing with blue for a short amount of time. Suddenly, the boulder began to rumble.

"What is happening?" Cheren shouted.

The boulder began to change shape, until it was flat as a board. A strange symbol was located in the middle of the boulder.

"That's one of the Runes of Falore." Bianca gasped. Everyone cheered.

"Well, what do we do with it?" White hoarsely asked, throat parched from dehydration. Black quickly made her a cup of water using his Sub-Type, Rock.

Hilda woke up from the unconsciousness. "Where am I..." When N went close to hug her (in a friendly manner, of course), she was zapped with a green electrical spell from the rune. She fell back down again.

"Cuz!" Black shouted. They all hurriedly ran towards Hilda.

"You okay, Hilda?" N worriedly asked.

"Never better." She muttered, with a tinge of sarcasm. As they were around Hilda, the rune began to glow brightly in green lights. As the light subsided, there laid a sentence of Draconic language. Cheren got closer to get a better view of it.

"Move aside so that I can read it." Bianca said, as she nudged Cheren back. Cheren huffed. He could read some words in the Rune, but it wasn't that clear to him. Only Bianca fully understood the Draconic language and even knew how to write it.

As she read it, she mumbled some of the words. "Time...come...Armageddon...prepare." When she had finished reading it, she began to tremble in fear. "Oh no."

"What does it say?" Cheren asked. He gazed at her with a slight worried look, seeing how she was reacting to the sentence.

"The time has come."

* * *

**Lingerer here. If there is anything confusing in this chapter, feel free to ask. I will also put up more information (if needed) about stuffs that will appear here.**


	3. Adventure 2: The Upcoming

**So if anything was confusing, this is the summary. **

**_First, Yellow, a princess of the Bosque Verde family, with her childhood and the current butler, Red, is going out together to meet Prince Lance, a randomly chosen candidate to marry Yellow. Next, the priestess of Ocas, Crystal, is confronting the Fire god, Gold. Green and Silver is trying to capture the Phantom Thieves, currently Blue and Lyra. Ruby and Sapphire are fated to be married, but is stopped by the both families' opposition. Emerald and Anabel are Sapphire's chosen Guardian. Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum are being chased because of their special Element, the Unknown. The rest of the gangs are on a trip to find the Runes of Falore, a mystical rune that can predict the future._**

**In any case anyone was saying, "Hey, Wind Magic does not exist," technically, Air Magic is Wind Magic. Synonyms. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Adventure 2: The Upcoming**

* * *

**Kopf**

Red and Yellow had arrived on Fort Alph, where the chosen marriage candidate was at. Yellow sighed. "Red, do I really have to do this?"

"Yellow, if you have any trouble, just tell me what do to." He kindly said.

Yellow paused. _I can't get Red to be in trouble. Ugh, this is troublesome. _"I think I should just see Prince Lance or something. Maybe he wouldn't be _that_ bad." Red only nodded in silence.

Yellow and Red both entered the fort. The fort was quite larger than they had expected. Houses flourished, and people chattered and did their normal stuffs. The main road was open to the castle, where Prince Lance was at.

"Let's hurry." Red said. "Prince Lance was probably waiting for you for a long time."

They both ran to the castle, and arrived quite faster due to Yellow's Primary Magic, Air. Red slowly and quietly knocked on the door, and for some reason, it opened with a creaking sound. No torch or fire magic was used to lit the castle.

"The door's open." Yellow puzzlingly stated. Red first walked in the castle. It was quiet. Too quiet. Red slowly began to switch to his Origin Forme, in case of any attack. The small horn began to grow larger in size, and his missing tail began to grow. A wing sprouted on his back, getting bigger every second.

"Stand back, Yellow." Red warned.

_'Ishtank Flame Gear.' _He growled. In an instant, the room was filled with bright glowing chains, brightening up the whole castle room by room. The scene was almost depicted as hell. Blood marks and big slashes filled up the whole room. Decapitated heads and cut-off arms were found on the floor now and then. Unable to handle the scene, Yellow immediately fainted, and Red was just in time before she kissed the ground.

"What in bloody hell happened here?" Red breathed out. A small groan was heard from the cabinet door.

"Who's there!" Red shouted, and burned the door away. Prince Lance was severely wounded, laying in floor.

"Who are you..." Lance weakly asked, strength sapping away from him every second.

"What happened here?" Red repeated, this time slowly.

"Monsters...armies...Armageddon..." Lance slowly said. After he said that, he collapsed, no longer living. Footsteps rung behind Red.

"Oh, it's truly a shame a Prince just died." A woman's voice in a mocking tone sing-sang. "Isn't that right?"

"Who's there?" Red quickly turned back, only to be frozen by the scene.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Ocas**

"Yo, Super Serious Gal!" The Fire god shouted. He was floating around the statue, while munching on the apple that was used as an offering from a girl.

"Yes, sir?" Crystal asked. Gold sighed.

"I thought I told you to drop the honorifics. You're too uptight." He pointed out. "I mean, look at your friend, Delphi."

Delphi just burst in the room. She was wearing a white priestess robe that matched her pale skin. Her brown hair went down to her waistline, and a priestess hat was neatly placed on her head. To finish it off, her deep-blue eyes shone brightly even under the dark Holy Chamber.

"Hey, Gold." She waved at him. Crystal glared one of her "don't-you-be-disrespectful" glare at Delphi. Delphi flinched. _I shouldn't be friendly while Crys is near. _She thought.

"Sorry for being late." Delphi apologized. She knew Crystal despised misplaced things, even to the form of time.

Meanwhile, Gold stopped all his godly powers. He descended to the ground as his human form. He was wearing a black jacket with golden stripes decorating the cloth. To match the jacket, he had a black jean, with flames for designs. His red hair changed color to black, but the hairstyle was still the same.

"So, what's happening today?" Gold asked. Crystal adjusted her glasses.

"We have the usual meeting, to discuss the Magic distribution among people, to calculate the Magic output to input, and to-" Gold blocked her mouth.

"Too much. I don't see why you don't relax and just have fun." Crystal fumed.

"Sir, I am very busy, and I do not have any time to have fun!" She blurted, which she soon regretted. "I'm sorry for my outburst, sir." She muttered, head down.

"No, no. I'm okay. Sorry to irritate you like this." Gold apologized.

A loud knock was heard around the temple. Crystal and Delphi hurried out, only to find a man, collapsed and weary.

"Can I help you, sir?" Crystal politely asked.

"Demons..." He weakly muttered. Delphi placed her finger at his forehead, her signature ability to read other's minds. She gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"Armageddon has come again." Hearing this, Gold grimly frowned, remembering his dark past as a god.

* * *

"I get us getting locked in jail, but not the damned Talisman of Lock!" Blue shouted.

"I wouldn't want you two to get out using your Origin Forme and trick people again, so I had to." Green and Silver both smirked.

"Good job, Chief." Silver commented. Green grabbed his coat from the jailer's desk.

"Make sure these two don't escape." Green informed the man. "Or you'll get it." The jailer fearfully nodded, promising himself to watch the demons with his life.

Although being the second-in-command of the Guard Force of Ocas, Silver himself patrolled in the jails. Many prisoners threw insults at him, only to be zapped by his Sub-Type, Electric. Only the Phantom Thieves, Blue and Lyra, remained quiet. Finding this odd, he approached them.

"Why are you two so quiet? Shouldn't you be insulting or shouting at me for capturing you?" Silver mockingly asked.

"We have done several crimes, so it is right for us to be in prison." Lyra politely said. Silver was taken aback by her comment.

"Sure..." Silver slowly said. The blue-eyes also began.

"We were raised from a poor family. After all growing up, we left our family and went to a daycare. The children was mistreated there, and there was no source of support. So we decided to help them." Blue continued. Silver attentively listened. "But as time passed, it was getting harder for us to work and help them. So we began to steal things, to save the children." Blue blinked out a tear.

"Hmmm..." Silver thought.

"Please, let us out here, and we'll never do this act again!" Lyra pleaded. Noticing the jailer was sleeping (he had to later remind himself to punish the jailer.), he took out the cell keys from his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked again.

"I swear to the Fire god (at this point, Gold presumably sneezed.), that I will keep my promise." Blue assured him. Just before Silver unlocked the door, however, Green was thrown into the prisons, scratches and bruises every place where skin was exposed. Green had his double-edged sword out, with a fire in his eyes.

"Silver!" Green shouted. "We're under attack!" Silver's eyes widened at the fact.

"Who would dare to attack the Guard Force of Ocas?" Silver readied his Primary Magic, Fire.

_Ishtank Flame Sword. _Silver growled, and a fiery sword shaped in his hands.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Badan**

"Ruby, is that you?" Sapphire cautiously asked. She was out of the castle, with the help of her Guardians, Emerald and Anabel. She had her former spy outfit, completely dark.

"If it makes you any better, then yes, I am." Ruby smiled. Ruby tightly embraced her in a tight hug, earning blushes from her. He released the hug, and stared into her sparkling blue eyes. "Where's your dress though?" Sapphire sighed. Nonetheless, she was still happy to meet Ruby.

"And I thought I told you two to be separated." A foreign voice muttered in the shadows. Ruby instantly got horrified at the voice. Leo came out of the shadows, with a butterfly knife in his hands.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked, clearly noticing the fear in Ruby's eyes.

"Why, this is saddening. I was hired by your father to kill your beloved." Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Get away from the princess!" Emerald's battle cry was heard above the assassin. He had his kataras out, ready to strike Leo from above. Anabel quickly concentrated her powers in her palms.

_Rynxer Earth Elemental! _Anabel shouted, and an anthropomorphic-shaped earth doll was risen, and charged at Leo.

"I wasn't going to get physical, but oh well." He readied his knife.

Leo sidestepped and easily dodged the doll. He pierced the doll with his blade, instantly crushing it with sheer force. Emerald crashed his kataras into the ground, and a heavy shockwave rung around the place. Leo was quite shaken from the waves. Emerald quickly pulled out his weapon from the ground, and charged at him.

"Boost me up, Anabel!" Emerald shouted. Anabel flashed her palms to the charging Guardian.

_Rynxer Vapor Booster. _At this, a cloud of steam covered Emerald, and as the cloud dissipated, Emerald had his speed doubled, almost to the point of being invisible. He madly chased Leo, backing him up to a wall.

"You're finished." Emerald hissed. Leo chuckled.

"Two-on-one isn't that fair, is it?" He disappeared instantly.

"Where did he go?" Emerald shouted.

"Behind you!" Sapphire shouted to Anabel.

"Eh?" Leo appeared beside Anabel. Swiftly, he knocked out Anabel with his hand, making her collapse to the hard floor. Sapphire frantically tried to go to her, but she was stopped by Ruby.

"There. Now it's fair." He said, with a hint of satisfaction. "Ready for round 2-" Leo paused when he noticed the surge of Magical powers behind him. He quickly turned back, only to see Emerald, seething with rage.

"Now you've done it." Emerald began to shake with anger. His horn, hidden by his weird pointed hairstyle, began to show its form. His Origin Forme began to show up, as his tail and a set of wing grew out. "Prepare to die!" Emerald roared, blasting a strong air blast towards Leo. Leo couldn't dodge it, and received full force of the blast. A strong wind covered him up, which made the outcome undecidable.

"You're a Dragon?" Sapphire gawked. _I had heard of such awesome races, but not awesome as this!_ _I should read more books about them. _She thought.

The air slowly lifted up, revealing a heavily damaged Leo. "Geez, Dragons are what they say: Ultimate." He panted. His leg wobbled due to loss of energy. "Didn't expect one of the guardians to be a Dragon. Well, till next time." Leo smirked. He again instantly disappeared. Emerald retracted back his Origin Forme, and went towards Anabel.

"Anabel, wake up." He softly shook her. As expected, she didn't wake up right away. Emerald muttered some Air-based healing spells. Few moments later, Anabel slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a hug from Sapphire.

"Thank god you're okay." She sighed.

"What happened to the assassin?!" Anabel exclaimed. Sapphire pointed to Emerald.

"He took care of it." She spun to Ruby. "Where are we going again?"

Ruby cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're all better, let's go to Kopf."

* * *

**Voeten**

"I'm done with the shower, Pearl." Diamond said. No reply. He shrugged and got out of the showers, with a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"KYAAAAA!" Platinum screeched. Apparently, Platinum had been standing in front of the showers, waiting for her turn. Diamond quickly rushed back, and this time went out with proper clothing. Face red as beets, Platinum hurried into the showers, leaving a very awkward Diamond out the showers.

_I thought it was Pearl... _He sighed. Diamond went out of the old mansion. Despite being unconditioned for a long time, it was still liveable, with the electricity working (with the help of Pearl's Sub-Type), the waters running (with Platinum, as she was the most potent with Magic out of the trio), and growing food.

Diamond went to the apple tree he had grown with his Magic. He pluck out an apple and began munching on it.

"You eating again?!" Pearl boomed, hopping down from the tree he had climbed. "Com'on, let's practice our manzai." Pearl's eyes sparkled. After all, it was their dreams to become the best comedians in the World of Dragones. Until the chase began.

"Alright." Diamond said. Pearl brightened.

"I'll start. Speaking of Magic~!"

* * *

While Pearl and Diamond were practising their skit, Platinum had just finished her shower. She glanced at the window. _I can't believe, I, the heiress of the Berlitz Kingdom, had to be chased out of my home just because of my unnatural Magic. _She sighed.

She walked out of the mansion, and noticed Diamond and Pearl practising their famous manzai.

"Can I listen to it?" She asked politely. Diamond and Pearl paused in the middle of the skit.

"Sure." Diamond replied. Platinum slightly blushed, either from the incident before, or something completely different.

* * *

**Ruce**

"So...why are we preparing to leave the village?" Black asked Bianca for the umpteenth time.

"Don't you get it? Armageddon is coming again, and we better go to a safer village!" She snapped. "Also, we better find more Runes of Falore if we want to know more of it." Hilda flinched, remembering her recent electrocution from the Runes.

"Then where are we going?" Cheren asked, neatly packing his clothes into a travelling bag.

"To Ocas. Their military might is the highest there. We only have to avoid the racism there. Especially you, White. I've heard Dragons aren't that friendly to the Demons." Hilda pointed out. White hung her head.

"Don't worry, Prez." Black said to his boss. "They'll face me before they say anything bad about you."

"But how are we going to Ocas? Do we have a carriage or something?" The young prince asked, packing mostly toys in his bag. Hilda had to remind him to pack some clothes, but he pouted, making the girl blush and stop reminding him.

"We may not have carriage, but we have our feet!" Everyone except Bianca groaned.

Once everyone was done packing their stuff, they went out to the entrance of their village. "Say goodbye to the village one last time." Black sadly said.

"Well, let's go to the Temple of the Fire god first." Bianca suggested. And on they go, to Ocas.

Their sweet memories in that village - as a child to where they are now - will never be forgotten, and will always remain in their hearts. Little did they know, Ocas was being conquered already.

* * *

** ?**

"Send some more troops to Ocas." A commanding voice echoed around the enclosed room.

"Sir, the forces that went to attack the Guard Forces of Ocas are getting pushed back! Should we sent in more troops?" The man shook his head.

"I'll go there personally."

* * *

**Well, it is the second chapter. I wasn't really surprised about the status of my story. I personally think my story will be interesting, but only under a better writer. But anyway, R&R so that I may construct a better story. Lingerer out!**


	4. Adventure 3: The Symbols

**Well, I've been getting more OCs, and I would like to thank my viewers and reviewers for reading and posting their OCs to my story. And Yes, I will put all of them. In case anyone is confused about the description of the Holders of Symbols, I will put a separate chapter about them.**

**About the pairings, if anyone is willing for a OCxOC pairing, then please post your opinions.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Adventure 3: The Symbols**

* * *

**Kopf**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Red asked. His long-lost mother smiled.

"My, my. My son had grown into such a fine man, enough to get such a cute girl as a girlfriend." Red immediately flushed. "Have you guys made a pact yet?"

"She's the lady I work under." Red simply answered. "And to answer your question, no." Finding a small table near, he laid Yellow down, and approached to his mother. "Back to my question. What are you doing here?" Red's mom chuckled.

"First, have you heard of the Armageddon?" She asked.

"Do you mean the ancient Demon you used to tell me in the stories?" He asked, reminiscing the story that was told a long time ago.

* * *

_"Mom, mom!" Young Red eagerly shouted. "Tell me more about the Heroes beating up the Arma-dude or whatever!" His mother sighed, and picked up the book once more. _

_"The Heroes went out to beat the strong Demon, Armageddon." His mother read, every now and then showing Red the pictures drawn for the dialogue. _

_"But they were no match. The Demon easily beat them. But it wasn't over." Red's crimson eyes widened due to excitement._

_"The leader, stood up and said, 'Come on, let's use the Symbols to defeat him!' Everyone stood up, and began to use their Symbols to fight the Demon again."_

_"Using their Symbols, they defeated the Demon, and sealed him under a strong seal over a long time." Red clapped his hands. _

_"Is that real, mom?" Red asked. His mother gently placed a hand on his head. _

_"Yes, it is. Now, it's getting late." She then placed both hands on his ribs. "If you don't sleep..." She began to tickle him, making Red loudly laugh. _

_"...The monsters are going to get you!" She chuckled, and continued to tickle him. A tear rolled out of Red's eyes due to the laughter caused by the mother. She suddenly stopped. _

_"Go to sleep, sweetheart." She gently kissed the forehead of the young boy, and left his room._

* * *

"That was actually real?!" Red shouted. She nodded.

"Of course it was. What, you didn't believe your mother?" Red shook his head.

"Half-half." He replied. "Wait, what does Armageddon have to do with..." The last word from the Prince reminded him again: Armageddon. Sudden realization took over, and he inspected his mother a little bit more carefully.

"What did you do here?" Red shakily asked.

"Oh, nothing except for removing some trash." She said nonchalantly, holding up her bloodied hand. At this, Red slowly approached her, fangs and claws baring out.

"Did you forget the Dragon's Oath? Never kill an innocent human!" He shouted. His mother smirked.

"But they were the reason that your father disappeared. After all, Lance was one of the Heroes."

"What?" Red trembled. "Didn't dad die due to an accident?"

"No, no, my son. You see-" She said. "He didn't die due to an accident. But he was _sealed_ due to an accident." She shed a single tear from her eye. "So I decided to save my love. And I succeeded."

Red began to furthermore tremble as realization slowly took over. "Now you get it, my son?" She asked.

"Then the reason you left me was..." She nodded.

"Yes, to meet your father, the Demon Armageddon." The sentence hit him like a storm. "Join me, my son! Together we shall rule the land!" Red began to shake.

"You are not my mother..." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"You're not my mother!" At this, Red activated his Origin Forme again.

_Rynxer Flame Booster. _Red growled, as a pillar of flames covered him up. Once it was at its maximum height, it slowly sipped into Red's body, covering him in a bright orange aura.

"At the rebellious stage, my son?" She mockingly asked.

Red dashed towards her, razor sharp claws aimed for her heart. Dodging the attack, she quickly side-stepped next to Red, and forcefully buried her fist to his stomach.

Howling in pain, Red was sent flying back about ten meters, crashing into a wall. He looked up, and saw his mother, in her complete Origin Forme. Her black wings were completely stretched out, almost reaching the ceiling. Although her fangs and claws were drawn in, she had her dangerous aura out, making cold sweat run on his back. Her horns were dangerously charging power, a Draconic ability to gather immense power through their horns.

"Delivery's here!" A familiar voice shouted. _Oh no._

"Hmm? Who could it be?" She asked Red.

"Hello? Is anyone-" The door was kicked open, revealing a girl with a box full of breads. She was almost quite similar to Yellow, the only difference being her striking blue eyes. "...here?"

"What are you doing here, Red? I thought you were with..." She looked at the table, and saw Yellow soundly sleeping. "Daww..." She looked up again, and saw a little more detail around Red. Red was uncomfortably sitting down on a wall, a small crater to be seen behind him.

"Run, Rain!" Red shouted, small amount of blood spurting from his mouth.

"Wha-" Before she answered him, she received a strong blow to her stomach, sending her flying back.

"Another trash taken care of. Now Red, would you follow me, or not?" She said in almost a threatening tone.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted.

_Ishtank Dragon Burst_. Several images of ancient dragons popped out behind Red, and simultaneously used various element attack to the single target. But it was found useless, as she erected a shield to cover all the attacks.

"My, Red. When did you learn such powerful move?" She turned back, only to see a heel of a feet. She was sent back from the force, but not as much as the two.

"What the hell was that about!" Rain angrily shouted, spitting the blood from her mouth. "The breads are all trashed now!" Red stood up, and now given a chance, he decided to strike back. His mom was angered now. Her horns were now glowing, a sign showing that the Dragon had accumulated maximum power.

"Who is she, Red?" Rain hissed.

"Someone." He muttered. "Team up with me for awhile." Rain nodded in agreement.

"Then...let's go!" Red shouted a battle cry, and began to madly dashed at her. Rain was already at the target, sending her numerous kicks. Rain was as quick as flash, dodging most of her attacks and retaliating back with more kicks. Red jumped into the air, his body glowing in crimson red.

"_Ishtank Earth Shock!" _He shouted, and crashed his palms to the floor. The floor instantly caved in due to the impact, and a shock rung around the place, making his mom lose her balance.

"Now, Rain!" Rain began to channel her power to her feet. When she was done, her feet was coated with a blurry blue frame. As she continuously kicked her opponent, she was getting faster, no, the opponent was getting slower. After taking many hits, she grabbed Rain by her leg and threw her.

"Enough of this!" She shouted, and several hazy images of Dragons appeared. "Attack!" She commanded. The Dragons charged at both teens, fangs and claws bearing out.

The Dragons began to strike left and right, slowly wearing out the two teens. "Can you handle the left?" Red frantically shouted at her.

"I'm being pushed back!" Rain shouted back. The Dragons were tough. Their hides were as tough as steel, and each of their claws scratched a long angry gash on each of the teens body. Soon they were covered in blood, scratched and bruises filled their arms and legs. They breathed heavily, as fatigue began to wash over them.

"Oh, is this it? I'm quite disappointed in you, Red." She mocked, giggling menacingly. "But I'll let you live. My son, be stronger, strong enough to go against me." She disappeared, along with the Dragon images.

"Get back here, you-"

"Stop, Rain. It's over." He sighed out of relief. He went over to the table, and shook Yellow awake.

"Huh...Red?!" Her eyes widened at the sight. "Red! And even Rain! Why are you both injured?" She proceeded to heal both of them with her Air Magic.

_Rynxer Air Cure. _A soft wind blew around Red and Rain, and soon it began to patch up the wounds. "What happened to both of you?" She worriedly asked.

"Long story." Rain replied, relaxing as her wounds closed.

* * *

**Ocas**

_"Yo, Long horns!" Gold shouted, and teleported next to him. Like his nickname, he had a long horn that stood out even from a mile. He glanced back, and saw that annoying Fire god. _

_"What do you want, Gold?" He sighed out. "Don't tell me you're gonna-" _

_"Let's go to a bar!" Silence filled the air. The Earth god finally broke the silence. _

_"What?" _

_"I said, let's-" His mouth was blocked. _

_"I've heard what you said. Now, answer me." He slowly began feeling his temper rise up, even as hot as the Fire god. "NOW WHY IN THE DEMON'S HELL WILL I GO THERE? HECK, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Gold cringed at the loud outburst. _

_"Aww, com'on. But there's a lot of cute girls and stuff." He complained. _

_"NO." He snapped. _

_"Fine then, Armageddon." Gold pouted._

* * *

He smirked as he remembered the good times. Well, not so anymore after _that_ incident, but it was still good. He reverted back to his god Forme, as blazing fire surrounded him.

"Where are you going, sir?" Crystal sternly asked.

"To the Guard Forces. Gotta help them." He teleported away, towards the place where the invasions were held.

"What do we do now?" Delphi frantically shouted. Crystal casually went to the barracks, which were near the temple. She picked up a rusty battle bow, not being used for a long time. Delphi followed Crystal in.

"Come on, we gotta help our lord." Crystal urged. Delphi sighed, and just decided to use her spells rather than physical fights. "It's show time, ol' reliable." She murmured, as she began to wipe the rust of her weapon.

* * *

"We're being pushed back, sir!" A soldier shouted, blocking another blow from a Demon. Silver was in the midst of the battle, slashing each of the Demons as if they were butter. However as each Demon was cut, more and more began to fill its place. Silver glanced back to Green, who too was fending off massive armies of Demons.

"Should we retreat, sir?" One soldier asked, soon being thrashed down by multiple demons.

_Oh thy god, may you heal my allies and destroy my enemies...Rynxer Blaze Bombardment._ Green enchanted, as hot red fire began to rain upon the Demons, while it healed his allies. After all, Green was talented in not only swordsmanship, but also Magic. Silver was somehow jealous of that, but he paid no mind right now. As he saw more Demons swarming in. With a quick step, he dodged the Fire spell going for him, and dashed towards the enemies, with a fire in his cold, steel gaze. Channeling his magic with his free hand, he made a blade, this time imbued with Electric. Without a break, he maneuvered around the Demons, while cutting each of them down with a single slash.

Teleporting from places to places, Gold appeared, assisting the Guard Forces. "Don't worry! The Prince of Ocas has arrived!" He shouted, as if the invasion would be already over. Silver rolled his eyes at him.

"Who's the idiot?" He muttered, and sighed as more and more took the place of the fallen. Green too was distracted by the overwhelming numbers of the Demons.

_Blaze Dragon. _Gold said, summoning his favorite pet. The Dragon woke from his deep slumber, and finding himself in a odd place, he growled at Gold.

"Hey, Explotaro!" He greeted him. "Sorry for waking you up, but can you get the Demons here?" Explotaro glanced at the numerous army of Demons. The Dragon roared, as heat waves punched through all the Demons around a large radius.

"Thanks pal." Gold petted him. All the soldiers looked at him with awe, and even Silver was amazed.

* * *

"We would have gotten out if that green-eyes didn't show up..." Blue angrily muttered, still trying to reach the key that was dropped quite afar from the cell. Finally, they unlocked the cell and the Talisman.

"But it's sure loud outside. Also it seems to be dangerous out there..." Lyra worriedly said.

"Don't worry. We are the Phantom Thieves after all."

"But-" Blue covered her mouth.

"Hush, Lyra. Now..." She sneaked out of the jails, past the still sleeping jailer. She motioned her to follow, which she obliged. As they made quite a distance, however they were quickly spotted by the Guard Forces.

"What do we do with this two, sir?" A soldier shouted, noticing the Demons escaping.

"Oh come on!" Blue shouted, exasperated. Gold swooped down onto the two demons.

"Well, we can always forgive them." He said, as he scanned the two Demons. It was quite a obvious fact that he was weak against girls, especially the hot girls. Green and Silver face-faulted.

"Well, well, well. Still the ol' same Gold again, huh?" A deep, booming voice all too familiar to Gold was heard. Gold grimly smirked.

"Long horns..."

* * *

**Badan**

"How long is it from Badan to Kopf?" Ruby whined. "My shirt is already dirty from the trip!" It was true. To escape from further chases, they had to climb the mountain, which was the shortest route to Kopf.

"Shut up, prissy boy! You're the one that chose Kopf!" Sapphire shouted.

"Well, maybe this trip isn't hard for a barbarian like you!" Ruby retaliated back.

"What ya call meh?" Her old accent sprang up again, now that she was free.

"You heard me, wild child."

"Prissy boy!"

"Jungle girl!"

"Stop flirting will ya'!" Emerald shouted, clearly annoyed from the argument. "Seriously, you two sound like an old couple."

"We're not flirting!" They both simultaneously shouted, bringing up another argument. Emerald sighed.

"Just when will they know?" Anabel nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a small rustling sound was heard. Ruby and Sapphire stopped arguing. Soon everything was dead quiet.

"Who's there?" Emerald shouted. He got out his katara, and went to his battle stance.

"I'm here." A monotone was heard above from them. The owner of the voice jumped down from the tree branch, right into the middle of the group. Anabel's eyes widened at the person.

"Is that you, Miki?" Anabel asked.

"Yup, it's me all right."

"What are you doing here?" Anabel asked.

"I was hired to tail you two." She then pointed at the royalties. "But heck, I quit it when Leo hurt you."

"Who is she, Anabel?" Emerald asked. Unlike the friendly look she gave to Anabel, she glared at Emerald, her brown eyes seeming to pierce him. He slightly flinched.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce her. This is Miki Yamamoto, my former classmate in Magical Arts School. She was one of the top-ranked students from there." She had dark, chocolate brown eyes that seem to melt down ice. She was quite tall, just a little shorter than Ruby. Anabel noticed, instead of her usual yellow dress, she wore a pitch black robe that reached down to her knees. Her black hair was neatly tied up, and a hood concealed her face, making a perfect spy. She had a unique bracelet, that seemed to glow vividly in blue.

"Nice to meet you, Miki." Emerald held out his hand. She slapped his hand away, then turned around to Anabel again.

"She's like that." Anabel whispered to Emerald, who dumbly stared at her.

"Well, we should head on. From what I've heard, Princess Yellow of the Bosque Verde is marrying to a certain prince, so we could go there as a spectator." Ruby explained, still grumbling about the path though.

Miki felt something was wrong. Way wrong. "I have a bad premonition about this..." She muttered, but nonetheless, decided to join the gang to the trip to Kopf.

* * *

"You're fired!" Birch angrily shouted at Leo. "I can't believe you failed your mission!" Leo appeared right front of Birch, and the next second, he was holding him high by his collars.

"Don't you dare shout at me." He dangerously hissed, slowly unsheathing his knife. He finally let Birch go when he was about to go blue. "I will finish my mission, how I like it." Birch heavily coughed, as his attendant, Wally, began to take care of him.

"Besides," He looked out to the dark moon, his eyes gleaming. "I'm interested now."

* * *

**Voeten **

Topaz stood in front of the door, breathing heavily as he was still tired from running. After being lately informed about the trio's escape, he decided to follow them, as they worked best as quartet, not a trio. Since he was in a hurry, he decided to go in his simple clothing. He wore a simple leather tunic and a white cotton pants. A single fang-shaped earring was clipped into his right ear, and he brought a mysterious sack that was twice his size.

Topaz dropped his sack, which Diamond took it in the mansion. Pearl came out to greet his childhood friend. "Was I late?" Topaz wheezed, wiping the sweat forming around his forehead.

"Way late." Pearl sighed. "Come on in." Topaz followed Pearl into the living room, where Dia and Platinum was sitting down. Diamond got up, went to the kitchen, and came out with several cups filled with colorful mixture of various fruits.

"Topaz, have some fruit smoothies I made." Diamond said, as he handed Topaz a cup of fruit solutions. Topaz greedily gulped down two cups already, as he was suffering from thirst gained from the run.

"But you didn't had to follow us. We're the only ones with the Unknown Magic." Platinum said, as she slowly took a sip from the drink.

"Nah, I just felt like running." He then sat down on the comfy sofa, relaxing as he slowly drank his third.

"But how did you convince your mom?" Diamond asked, sitting down on the chair nearby Topaz. "You know she is overprotective of you, since your father left." Topaz bolted up from his seat.

"Umm...yeah..." Topaz sweat-dropped, suddenly remembering the crisis.

"You forgot, didn't you." Pearl deadpanned. Topaz nodded, a hint of urgency in his eyes. "Didn't you learn from the last time you 'forgot' to inform your mom your whereabouts?"

* * *

_"Where were you, young man? I was extremely worried about you!" __He was just out, hanging out with the trio as usual. __Topaz nonchalantly shrugged, which fueled her anger. "Alright, mister. I think you just earned yourself a punishment." _

_His eyes popped open when he heard "punishment," especially from his mother. "No, not that.." _

_Next day, Topaz was found tied up in a tree, with a big sign: "I will always tell my mom my whereabouts." _

* * *

"I still can't forget the nightmare..." He shuddered. Pearl sighed.

"I think you did..."

"What's done is done." Platinum simply quoted. She then turned to Pearl, handing him a small rolled up paper.

"What is that, Pearl?" Diamond asked, munching on the pears that was recently grown behind the mansion.

"Our plan." Pearl said. _Watch us doing what we can, Master. _He thought, remembering his lost mentor.

* * *

**Ruce**

"Are we there yet?" Cheren asked Bianca, who was still overenthusiastic.

"Nope. Actually we are going off-course for a while." Of course this made everyone infuriated.

"So...where...are...we...going...?" Black slowly said, trying not to explode on her.

"We are going to see the Ancient Seer, Kimberly." Not far too long, they came across an old cottage, thick vines growing around the house.

"Are you sure this is the-" An old woman jumped down from a tree, with a slightly curved up wooden cane decorated with several brass rings with ancient markings. She wore an old priestess robe, slightly dirtied up from all the years.

"Where you lads from?" She asked.

"Ruce, ma'am." Cheren politely said. Kimberly smiled gently.

"Ah, my hometown. Great to see some young un' traveling." Bianca rummaged around her bag, and found the old rune.

"Can you please check on this?" Bianca handed her the Rune of Falore. Kimberly began to carefully inspect it, sometimes nodding in understanding sometimes.

"Follow me in." She quietly said. They all followed her in the vine-filled house. Kimberly walked in the main room, where it was completely empty except for a single chair.

She sat on the chair, and began explaining. "Now listen, this may seem to be a joke, but you must listen with full seriousness." They all nodded. "Does everyone here know the story of Armageddon?" Several nods.

"Good. Now, in the story, to seal away the Demon, the heroes used symbols to fight against it. It is completely real." Black snickered, but stopped immediately when Bianca dangerously glared at him. She continued. "Now, as the heroes died, they passed on their symbols to the people chosen. The chosen are to fight the Armageddon, who has risen again."

Kimberly then handed each of them a scroll. "Your job is to find the chosen. The green hat girl over there probably read the Runes, and have told you. Correct?" They nodded. "The scroll will help you pinpoint the chosen. Find them, unite them, and fight against Armageddon." She sighed, and looked out the window.

"Armageddon is out again. You must protect the land of Dragones."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! The OCs are in, and it's live and kicking. Review for helpful things and stuff. Thank you.**


	5. Information 2

**Well, this is the promised informative chapter. The character info and other things will be included here. Basic character info is in my profile.**

* * *

**Kopf**

* * *

**Red**

Age: Not calculated.

Race: Dragon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Rock

**Yellow**

Age: 16

Race: Human

Caste: Ruler

Primary/Sub: Air, Steam

* * *

**Ocas**

* * *

**Green**

Age: 20

Race: Elven

Caste: Aristocrat

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Sand

**Silver**

Age:16

Race: Human

Caste: Aristocrat

Primary/Sub: Fire, Electric

**Blue**

Age:19

Race: Demon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Water, Mist

**Lyra**

Age:15

Race: Demon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Earth, Steam

**Gold**

Age: Not calculated

Race: Unknown

Caste: God

Primary: Fire

**Crystal**

Age: 15

Race: Human

Caste: Priest(ess)

Primary/Sub: Air, Sand

* * *

**Badan**

* * *

**Ruby**

Age: 14

Race: Human

Caste: Ruler

Primary/Sub: Fire, Steam

**Sapphire**

Age: 14

Race: Human

Caste: Ruler

Primary/Sub: Water, Steam

**Emerald**

Age: Not calculated

Race: Dragon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Air, Mud

**Anabel**

Age: 15

Race: Elven

Caste: Aristocrat

Primary/Sub: Earth, Mist

**Wally**

Age: 13

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Fire, Mist

**Leo**

Age: 18

Race: Demon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Steam

* * *

**Voeten**

* * *

**Diamond**

Age: 12

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Mist

**Pearl**

Age: 13

Race: Demon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Electric

**Platinum**

Age: 12

Race: Elven

Caste: Aristocrat

Primary/Sub: Unknown, Sand

* * *

**Ruce**

* * *

**Black**

Age: 15

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Water, Rock

**White**

Age: 14

Race: Demon

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Air, Mist

**Bianca**

Age: 15

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Air, Sand

**Cheren**

Age: 15

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Earth, Mud

**N**

Age: 18

Race: Elven

Caste: Ruler

Primary/Sub: Fire, Electric

**Hilda **

Age: 17

Race: Human

Caste: Commoner

Primary/Sub: Earth, Electric

**OCs are just OCs. **

* * *

**The World of Dragones**

* * *

The World of Dragones is, like I said, divided into five regions, then into many kingdoms. Previously, I have given basic information of the Dragones, its regions, and its inhabitants. **  
**

The World of Dragones is within Magic. Magic is boundless and free-willed. Magic is usually distributed by the gods equally among men. As long as you have imagination and the power to do so, then you can do it. There are many different variety of Magic that branches off from each Primary/Sub. Fire and Earth are offensive use. Water and Air are defensive use. Any Sub-type created from the mix will have their unique use.

The races are different in population. Dragones is usually inhabited by Humans. There are quite a number of Demons and Elves, but not much as Humans. Dragons are even fewer than them, but much more powerful.

Dragons are unique. I have previously given some information about them. I will give more. The Dragons live for a long time. Their longevity is one of the reason why dragons are powerful. The Dragons are divided upon their age. From birth to age of around 50, they are considered Lesser Dragon. At this stage, they don't have full control of their power. There are exceptions, however. From around 50 to the age of 100, they are normal Dragons. They have full control of their strength, and can fully go to Origin Forme. From 100 then on, they are Elder Dragons.  
From the course of long time, they have sharpened their power even further, making them the most powerful being second to gods.

Gods are also another. I have said there are four Primary gods: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Besides the four Primary, there are six lesser, the Sub-Types. To be a god, they are chosen to be the successor by the original gods. Each gods have a special seal that gives them the power. Once the seal is destroyed, they will returned to their once race, and continue on.

Just because there are Dragons and other ancient deities doesn't mean there is no technology at all. Ruce is the most developed region among all. Many new things are created in Ruce. So in the future, someone will be able to wield guns and other modern-day weapons (but that doesn't mean it will go over the modern-day and go to some laser-weapons or something.)

Like there are animals, there are also ordinary animals in Dragones. There are Dragons, but they are of the different specie. The Dragons without the power to become anthropomorphic form are considered animals, and can be hunted for their fangs and bones. Likewise, there are also Demonic animals or just plain Demons. Instead of the anthropomorphic form, they just go under the lead of any other Demons, making them a powerful army.

* * *

**Well, this is it. If there is any questions, feel free to ask. To those who would want to participate, then the OC submission is in the first chapter. **


	6. Adventure 4: The Union

**Well, here's Chapter 4. Prepare for some actions. Sorry for being late.**

* * *

**Adventure 4: The Union**

* * *

**Kopf**

"So..." Rain cautiously began. After hearing the full story from Red, it was unbelievable.

"So?"

"Your long lost mom suddenly turns up, kills the people here," Rain pointed to the blood marks splashed everywhere. "And says your dad is Armageddon?" Red only nodded in silence. He sighed.

It was supposed to be a peaceful arrangement between two families. One family now gone, and it was partially his fault. He sighed as he stood up.

"Let's leave before they accuse us." He then glanced at Yellow, who was tearing up. After all, who could remain calm after hearing a Demon's child is within them? She finally broke down into a quiet sob.

"Where should we go? They are bound to find us within Kopf." Yellow sadly stated as she wiped her tears. He patted Yellow's head out of impulse.

"To Ocas. We should be safe there." Little did they know - no one knew - that they would be pulled together in one huge problem. Red stared at Rain. He knew Yellow was going, as she was also going to be faulted. But Rain?

"I'm going, of course." She tightly held her hands into fists. "SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THE BREADS!" Red face-palmed. _Oh Rain... _But that seemed off.

"Tell me the real reason, Rain." He demanded. This wasn't going to be a trip to Ocas. No, this was for survival.

"Aww, come on. I thought we were in perfect sync! I could help you go there." She said, as she brushed her yellow hair away from her eyes. "Besides, I once helped you two. Remember?"

* * *

_"There." She said, as she took on the final grunt with ease. She had knocked him out with her famous kicks, rivaling those of a karate master. The girl took a glance at the tiny frame trembling at the corner. _

_"Are you okay?" Rain said. Devil's Gang, the notorious troublemakers and criminals were at it again. This time, they were going to abduct a princess and ask for a ransom. Yellow shakily sat, as Rain began to untie the ropes. _

_"Yes, thank you." Yellow whimpered. There were red line marks on her wrists and legs. She was just going to visit a bakery with Red, but when he left for the restroom, several men decided to abduct her. She trembled as she remembered the thought again._

_"Where do you live?" Rain softly spoke. "I could take you there." Yellow's eyes widened. Her eyes were still filled with fear. She wiped the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"No. I'm okay, but I just got to find someone first." She said. Rain quickly inspected her. Yellow's wrists were angry-red from the ropes tightly tied up. Her breathing were slightly uneven, and she trembled every so often. She seemed to have her right ankle sprained, as she slightly yelped in pain. __Rain sighed, and picked her up._

_"Come on, then let's go to my bakery." Yellow slightly blushed. Rain carried Yellow to her Aunt's bakery, a popular one around town. Her hands full, Rain kicked open the door, and gently set Yellow down on the chair. _

_"Sit there, I'll get you something to eat." Rain pointed to the kitchen, and took out the fresh oven-cooked bread. While at it, she began to fix her hair and clothes, as they were all banged up from the fight against the Devil's Gang. She then realized why Yellow had blushed. Rain had her usual hat on, hiding her long hair under the hat, making her look like a guy.  
Huh. Rain shrugged. She took off her hat, letting her long yellow hair flow out. _

_Rain got out a tray full of fresh bread and some milk. She placed it on the table, which Yellow just dumbly stared at, either her or the tray._

_She finally and hesitantly plucked out the smallest bread there, and began nibbling on it. _

_"Thank you for saving me..." She quietly mumbled, and continued on her bread. Rain lightly chuckled. _

_"No problem."  
_

_"Yellow!" A loud voice rung around the town. Yellow's ears perked up. A red-eyed teen barged in the bakery, almost breaking down the door. He was in his Origin Forme, his Draconic tails and wings fully stretched out. His aura was fully stretched out, giving enough pressure to force Rain down. _

_"Red!" Yellow again broke down into tears, finally feeling safe as relief took over. Red quickly softened his powers, the once fearful aura lifting off the building. Red quickly took a glance to Yellow, then to Rain. _

_"Who is she, Yellow?" He asked with uncertainty in his tone. _

_"She saved me from being abducted," She paused. "I'm sorry, what is your name?" _

_"Rain. Nice to meet you." _

* * *

Red's mouth curved into a small grin. It was still horrible for Yellow to go through all that, but Red certainly had the pleasure of teaming up and sending the rest of the Devil's Gang behind bars. Rain observed his grin.

"So I'm going?" Rain asked.

Nod.

Rain began to grow a victorious laughter, pumping her hands in the air.

"Well, GREAT!" She dashed out the door, shouting back, "I'll pack my stuff now!" Rain soon disappeared.

"Are we really going with her, Red?" Yellow asked, with a tinge of worry. He shrugged. "I mean, it could be dangerous for her..."

"You know Rain. She can even take on a Dragon."

* * *

**Ocas**

"What are you doing here, Long horns?" Gold asked. It was such a cliche - the reunion of two old friends. Now it was another; now both being enemies. Gold easily dodged the Arrows of Earth that were imbued with Electric. He murmured a quick enchantment, creating a massive wall of flames that easily incinerated the further oncoming arrows. "Long horns" then jumped towards the wall of flame, swatting away the fire with Ground Shield.

"Just like good old times, huh?" Gold shouted, as he erected multiple pillar of flame that began to close on Armageddon.

"There are no good old times." He quickly muttered, and summoned a shield - far more colossal in size. It barely blocked the fire, the shield smoldering as it went back to dust.

Gold charged at him, multiple Searing Arrows orbiting around him. He sent them, one by one, which Armageddon dodged it with ease.

"Have you gotten rusty, Gold?" He taunted, retaliating the arrows with more Arrows of Earth that cut through the flame arrows. Gold once again melted off the arrows with his flame wall. Now slightly irritated, he decided to summon his favorite familiar: Explotaro.

The golden dragon was again woken by the loud sounds of the battle. He opened one eye, and saw Armageddon. Recognizing who he was, the dragon blasted a sea of flame toward the once-god, instantly covering him with a thick layer of fire. The fire dissipated, and Armageddon came out of his indestructible shield, unharmed.

"Ahh, Explotaro. Glad to meet you again." He said in an unnerving tone. Explotaro was feared for making all who go against him tremble in terror. Now there he was, not trembling nor showing any sign of fear, as if he was an equal, maybe even higher than him. "Now to end this." He summoned ten Drill Spears, each imbued with terrible Lightning that seemed to shake the heavens.

"Exbo!" Explotaro rolled his eyes as his master yet again called him in the most annoying way possible. "Searing Blast!" The Dragon called out five runes, all glowing in Flame Magic. It began to brightly shine, until it released bright rays of white-hot fire towards Armageddon. He simply grabbed a hold of each of his Drill Spears, and chucked it towards the rays.

The contact was blinding. The energy of two fearful attacks met each other, and began conflicting as they clashed for superiority. Both Gold and Armageddon used this as a chance to go against each other in the extremely shining light, hoping one would be blind.

* * *

Crystal and Delphi both arrived at the scene, and had to cover their eyes to not be blind. Green and Silver both had their eyes shut, and began to load up their powers to the maximum - to strike as soon as the light subsided.

Blue and Lyra had failed in escaping attempts, as now Green had the keys for the newly locked Talisman around their neck. They both decided to watch the battle going on, hoping to escape before some harm was to be upon them.

* * *

The light subsided. There it revealed Explotaro, heavily damaged by the remaining Drill Spears. His body was brutally pierced around the places, blood freely dripping down from his body. He roared out a weak, hollow shout, desperately trying to remove the spears himself. He was quickly called back to the realm, where he would rest and heal.

Gold was no better. He was badly beaten up, while Armageddon stood right next to him, completely unharmed. Gold's right hand was torn off, as his godly form began to regenerate the missing part. He was pulsating in yellow-green lightning, body slight twitching in pain. His mouth spurted blood, weakly coughing as another blot of blood forced out of his mouth.

"Now!" Green shouted. Several magicians, who were loading up their Magic, released their full-force attack. Crystal soon disappeared in a flash, reappearing next on the distant hills, firing off rain of arrows all focused on Armageddon. Delphi teleported in.

_Oh thine god of Air, Silph. May you blast my enemies with wind and heal my allies with your unending grace. Rynxer Air Golem. _Several anthropomorphic figures of Air began to form around her, barely visible as they began to charge at Armageddon. Some of the golems attached themselves to Gold, quickly healing his wounds and accelerating his recovery rate. The rest began to assist the magicians launching their attacks to Armageddon.

Green teleported above Armageddon, landing on the small Air platform Delphi had created. Quickly enchanting, he sent a devastating spell to Armageddon, rays of Holy Fire descending upon him full frontal. Silver quickly closed the gap between him and his target, his twin Magic blades glistening on the sunlight, filled with raw power. Crystal dashed side by side with him, continuously firing off heavy metallic arrows.

Silver jumped into the air, his blades raised up high. He crashed it right front of his face, only to be blocked by the Earth Shield quickly enchanted. Crystal sidestepped around Armageddon, revealing his open back. Hands as fast as lightning, she fired two smoke arrows. Using the enveloping smoke created around Armageddon, she quickly snatched Gold away from him as far as possible.

The smoke dissipated, showing Silver, having merged the blades into one, now had a giant Fire claymore, pulsing with red lightning. He pushed on, slowly crushing the Earth Shield with sheer force. Raising his sword high with one hand, he swung with all his strength. At the momentum, he grasped it with two hands, effectively increasing the force.

The Earth Shield finally shattered. Using this chance, Delphi and Green both unleashed their strongest spells. Waves of Air were madly charged at Armageddon, with a deafening sound as it crashed into him. Green shot out his hand, causing violent strikes of Crystallized Water furiously approaching him with deadly speed.

The big impact of the full-force attacks left a huge cloud of black smoke around Armageddon. Unsure of their enemy's fate, they slowly approached the cloud, arms ready for attack. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the smoke, and grabbed Silver by his neck. Silver frantically tried to release the grasp crushing his neck, but it was too powerful. Out of the thick smoke, a slight glowing purple was shown.

Armageddon was now glowing in dangerous purple, pulsating around him like a severe plague. His horn was pulsating in bright purple patterns, seeming to empower him. The land around him was getting dried up. The trees that were not destroyed by the attacks were slowly decaying each second. Meanwhile, Silver's face was almost turning blue, his vision getting blurry. Rest of the others were tightly sealed with an Nature's Seal, unable to move nor use Magic.

"Silver!" Green frantically shouted, and tried to get out of the seal. His right hand man can't die yet!

Sensing danger, Gold teleported to Armageddon, and soon sent him flying with a barrage of kicks. Silver was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. The rest were freed from the seal.

"You never used to stoop this low, Long horns." He spat out, a taste of blood still reminiscing in his mouth.

"Time changes everyone, Gold." He stated. As if signaled, both began to charge their power to their maximum height. This time, the Drill Spear was significantly bigger and more dangerous than before. Behind Gold, several images of giant red swords began to materialize, the temperature rising each second.

"Are you ready?" Gold flashed his usual smirk. Final Blaze was at maximum power - enough to destroy a kingdom. Drill Spear dangerously hummed, with deafening sounds enveloping the spear.

"Ready." Armageddon finally showed a genuine smile, long time since the incident. No one knew why he smiled.

The Drill Spears were charging at a blinding speed, while the Final Blaze was already a blur. Both powers clashed, creating a massive explosion heard all around the World.

* * *

**Badan**

He woke up with a loud gasp from the nightmare. The nightmare was terrible, but not terrible as the pain in his right arm. Ruby winced as the familiar pain began to take over all throughout his body. He deeply breathed in, and clutched his right wrist, which began to glow crimson red with strange patterns starting to cover his body. He held in his voice, as he was afraid - afraid to wake up people around him. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

He strongly shook his head when he felt the thing beginning to take over him again. The feeling disappeared, but he still felt intense pain around his body.

Only Sapphire, who had extremely keen hearing, woke up. "Ruby?" Sapphire asked, worry in her tone. "Are you okay?" Sharp pain stung his arms as it slowly began to undergo transformation.

"Sapphire, back away." Ruby yelped out. _She doesn't remember this._ He briskly thought. As his pain deepened, he remembered the time how all of this began.

* * *

_"Try to catch me!" Ruby shouted, his white cap fluttering with the winds. He jumped from branches to branches in the tall tree that was planted behind the castle. Sapphire sat at the base of the roots that stuck out of the ground. There she sat, and began to quietly play with one of her dolls. Seeing Sapphire, he decided to stop playing with her servant boy, Wally. He jumped from the branch, and gracefully landed next to her._

_"Come on, that stuff is boring~!" Ruby shouted. He grabbed Sapphire's hand, and with the free hand, grabbed the panting Wally by his long sleeve. "Let's go to our secret base!" Sapphire quietly nodded, pink tinted in her cheeks. As they were going, something was off than usual. Front of the entrance of the secret base, Ruby noticed a strange teen standing there, as if waiting for him. _

_"Are you Prince Ruby?" The teen asked in a quiet, rough voice. His face was unrecognizable, as a pitch black hood was over his face. He wore a long black robe to match the hood. From his robe, he held out two orbs - red and blue. They were both alluring Ruby and Sapphire to take it._

_"My Lady, this seems suspicious." Wally whispered, slightly worried about her. _

_"Nonsense. Look at Ruby." _

_"What is this?" Ruby asked, interest beginning to take over. His father had warned him not to take anything strange from an anonymous person. Alas, the young boy stretched out his hand for the red orb. The teen snatched the orb before Ruby could grasp it. _

_"First, would the young lady take the blue orb?" Sapphire briskly looked at Ruby, then slowly shot out her hand for the blue orb. Wally didn't stop her, which he soon regretted his actions. _

_Then it happened. The blue orb began to glow brightly in her hands. "Wha-wha-what is this?" Sapphire stammered, suddenly scared by the glow. Soon the excruciating pain followed. Sapphire began screaming in pain, shouting to get the orb off her hands. Ruby and Wally tugged and pulled on the orb, but it was useless. The orb was getting absorbed in her body, and it seeped inside. It left a strange pattern on her left arm. She then promptly fainted, too much shock on her.  
_

_"What did you do to her?" Ruby growled. He sent a fist to the teen, which he dodged it. _

_**Rynxer Fire Bolt**. Wally incited. In the air, a small rune appeared, and it began to fire multiple shots of weak fire to the teen. Wally had just started his lessons on Magic - he wasn't used to this. "How dare you trouble My Lady?"_

_The teen just held out his hand, and crushed the fire bolt one by one with only his strength. "Now, if Prince Ruby would take the red orb..." The teen was cut short when Sapphire slowly got up. But something was strange about her. Ruby ran towards her._

_"Sapphire! Are you okay?" Ruby saw the pattern in her arm beginning to enlarge in size. He ignored that, and just looked at Sapphire. Her eyes were open, but the color was dull. The ocean-blue eyes she once had was slightly darker. Her eyes just stared at Ruby, never blinking or anything. _

_"And now it begins..." On cue, Sapphire held out her arm high in the air, and the pattern in her arms shone blue intensively on the bright sun. The transformation began. Suddenly, her left arm got bigger in size, and darker in color. Once the arm was completely dark blue, claws ripped out of her knuckles._

_"Sapphi-" Ruby never finished his sentence, as Sapphire interrupted him by striking him with her arm. A long gash was created at the side of his head, and blood began to gush out, blocking his view. _

_Upon this view, the teen began to victoriously cackle loudly. Ruby yelped in pain, but tried to hold in as he knew this: Sapphire was in more pain than he. "Wally!" The green-haired boy looked at Ruby, with fear in his eyes. "Back me up. We're gonna fight him." _

_"Do you really think you can take me on?" The teen sneered at him. _

_**{Beep}**_

_"Ooh, time's up." He exclaimed. He then gently placed the red orb on the ground. "Farewell." __The teen disappeared._

_"Get back, you coward!" Ruby angrily shouted. With the teen now gone, his disappearance left Ruby and Wally now changing their eyes to Sapphire. The transformation was getting bigger. After her left arm, her left leg also began to change, turning dark blue each second._

_She fiercely growled at them, raising her hands for an attack. In a flash, she was before them, striking with unbelievable speed. Ruby barely managed to dodge the attack, but nonetheless, he received many slashes on his body._

* * *

Ruby snapped out of his flashback when he heard some footsteps behind him. Sapphire stood beside him. "I thought I told you to stay back." He hissed, tightly clenching on his arm to somehow momentarily stop the transformation.

Without a word, she flipped up his hat, revealing the same scar that was inflicted nine years ago. She gently caressed the scar.

Silence.

The silence was broken by the forced-down sobs from Sapphire. "Sapphire..." Ruby sighed. He was still in pain, but it managed to subside. He firmly grabbed her shoulder with his unchanged hand, and positioned her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"It's not your fault I got this Demon in me. It's not your fault for my pains." She finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Ruby quickly embraced her not to wake up the others.

_Groudon the Behemoth. I will not let you take the best of me._

* * *

Leo stared into the single paper that was mailed to his house. He had quit on the job as an assassin from that day. But apparently, some people didn't like that.

"Well, Ruby. Looks like I'll be seeing you again." He muttered to himself, grinning with a sinister smile. "Wally! Pack your stuff. We're going on a trip." The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless followed his orders.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

She sighed as she began packing her things in. Miki silently approached Sapphire. Over the night, Sapphire didn't look like she was in a good mood. "Sapphi-"

"WAH!" In surprise, she threw her bag, which clunked Emerald in the head. Unluckily for him, she had brought her miniature barbells for training. Anabel ran towards Emerald, and began healing his head.

"We have NO time to WASTE!" Emerald angrily shouted, clutching his head. "We better go before your dad sends someone!"

"But-"

"NO!" Emerald retaliated even louder. Then he went away, grumbling about his head. Miki stood silently, watching the event that just happened in a flash. Soon everything was packed in after the happening, and everyone was set to go.

"Within a day, we would be in Kopf." Anabel read from the map.

The journey started again. Miki, who had little power of premonition, predicted something - very gloomy from the two. She shook her head to remove the image that managed to creep up in her head. Shrugging it off, she silently followed the group.

Little did she know that image would be true.

* * *

**Voeten**

"When is the plan starting?" Topaz lazily asked, lying down on the couch. Pearl forcefully pushed him down. "What the fu-"

"Language, Topaz!" Platinum blurted out, which was unusual for her. Pearl raised an eyebrow as Diamond walked in, still chomping on the onigiri he had. Pearl sat on the couch Topaz was once lying down on.

"Let's look at the plan now." He said, pulling out the scroll from his pocket.

He opened the scroll, revealing the plan. The plan was about escaping Voeten. They were real lucky to have their Primary Magic as an Unknown, which was considered extremely rare. It was another touch of luck that the teens knew each other. However, misfortune had to happen to them.

The King of Voeten, Cyrus, was in search of power. When he heard about them, it was obvious he was set out to get them.

"To avoid the hunters..." Pearl continued, pointing at their current location. "Dia, you use your Mist Sub-Type to create our illusions." He quickly created his illusion right next to him, both nodding.

"Good." Then he turned his gaze towards the rich girl. "Platina, you help Dia by solidifying his illusions with Sand." The sand around her slowly whirled, while she looked at him with understood eyes.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Topaz loudly blurted out due to excitement. Pearl had to cover his poor ears, as he was sitting right next to the boy.

"Since you aren't hunted, you create chaos among the Hunters with your favorite Electric Elves." Platinum suggested. He pumped up his fist in the air victoriously. Once his ears stopped ringing, Pearl continued.

"Since I'm the strongest here, I'll stop any Hunters that follow us. Meanwhile, you two escape." He pointed at both Platinum and Diamond. Diamond shook his head.

"Pearl, we can't leave you here." Diamond said, in an unusual stern tone. Platinum too nodded, agreeing with Diamond.

"Well, someone just gotta be free. My two best friends would do." Pearl nonchalantly said. _I would do anything to get you two out of here. And maybe if luck is on my side, then you two would be together._

"Shouldn't we first practice our plans though?" Topaz asked.

"After lunch, yes." Diamond stated. Pearl face-palmed, but decided to go along with Diamond.

* * *

A group of Hunters moved closer to the abandoned mansion. Surprisingly, it was surrounded with vegetation and numerous fruit trees.

"Squad 1, moving closer to target." The leader of the group hissed into the voice receiver. He turned back to his squad. They were all wearing tight, black suits for better stealth works. "How's Squad 2 going?"

"Squad 2. Approaching from 3'o clock."

"Squad 3. Coming down from plane. Target sighted."

"Alright." The leader cracked his knuckles. "Let's start the hunt."

* * *

"I'm still hungry..." Diamond whined, as he bit out of an apple. He had eaten eight onigiri, four apples and pears, and was still not filled. Indeed, his gluttony was unending.

"Is your stomach a black hole or something?" Topaz snickered at Pearl's remark.

**{BOOM}**

A loud sound went off at the front yard of the mansion. Soon the sound was covered in loud swearing and war cry. "Is that..." Platinum trailed, quite shocked due to the current situation.

"It's the Hunters!" Pearl shouted, dashing in the supply room. From the mysterious sack Topaz had brought, there were their weapons. Pearl pulled out his spear from the sack, and readied it with Flame. Soon Diamond and Platinum hurried in and pulled out a pair of pistols and staff, respectively.

Inciting the ancient Dragon Magic, Topaz pulled out his Dragon Fang earring, and changed its shape into a bow. "Are we ready?" Pearl cautioned, checking everyone. Once he was done with the inspection, he added:

"Let's GO!"

_Ishtank Mist Illusions. _Diamond muttered. A thick mist appeared and covered them, which created illusions from each of them. Platinum lost no time to solidify them with sand. After their illusions actually looked like themselves, each of them ran out to random directions.

"There they are!" One of the Hunter alerted. Several of the Hunters began to chase the said illusions. Pearl silently motioned Diamond.

"Dia, I would like you to do the honor." Dia began to charge his pistol with Magic. Out of the Four Primary Magic he could handle, Air was his best choice. The pistol silently hummed, small flow of wind whirling around it. Quickly, he bolted out the mansion, making all of the Hunters left behind notice him. With a flash of movement, the pistol let out several Air shots, knocking each of them out accurately.

"Not bad." Topaz commented. Diamond's lips slowly curved up, forming a smile.

"There they are!" The Squad of Hunters that weren't shot bellowed in unison. There were about a hundred of Hunters targeting each of them. As they were running, Platinum tripped on the rock, being dangerously open. Diamond and Topaz turned back, and signaled each other to protect her. Topaz began to activate his Origin Forme, his unusual pitch black wings sprouting out of his back. His tail dangerously swayed, as his claws and fangs began to sharpen.

Diamond got out his dual pistols, and began to shoot the Hunters at a unimaginable pace. Right and left, the Hunters fell down, but there were too many for Diamond to handle alone. "Missy, run!" Diamond shouted, continuously firing away. "Topaz, are you done?" The Dragon finally nodded, grunting to reply. Diamond hurriedly withdrew his pistols, and began to charge up another weapon.

"Fire away!" Topaz shouted, as a breath of heavy fire was blasted. The concentration exploded upon a single touch from the Hunters, blinding them for a brief second. Platinum used this chance to escape from their grasp. Before the fire was lifted, Diamond finally loaded up his hand-cannon. He rarely used it, for being too dangerous to use. But it would be worth it for now.

"Stand back!" Diamond yelled out, as his hand-cannon began to scream for a shot. As the barrel of the hand-cannon got brighter, the air around it screeched with deafening sound. It was getting harder for Diamond to hold unto the cannon. His hand was now slippery due to sweat, and his arm was getting tired from carrying the monster.

Finally, the shot was released.

The effect was devastating. The shot cleared out the fire and landed upon the Hunters. It caused a small mushroom cloud that pulled out many trees around it. Others that weren't hit by the shot was flown back far from the explosion. Those that were hit, it was total annihilation. Due to the massive air pressure, their eardrums had all exploded, each of them leaving a trail of blood on their ears. Thankfully, no one had died due to Diamond releasing the shot too early.

Diamond flopped down to the ground due to fatigue. The excitement of the battle had drained every bit of energy from him. The hand-cannon and his pistols dropped down to the floor, creating a loud metallic sound. Pearl came back, after he had taken care of the other Hunters behind them. Pearl lent out a hand. "Nice job, Dia." Diamond only retaliated with a small smirk.

"But we better go before we meet another batch of them." Platinum suggested. Diamond tried to stand up, but his legs only felt like jelly: weak and out-of-shape. She bent down, slung Diamond's arm around her shoulders, and hoisted him up. Her action surprised Diamond, which she could have used her Magic to support him.

"M-M-Missy." Diamond stammered, face flushed red. "You don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, Dia." She replied, her face slightly pink in the cheeks. "You have helped me from trouble. Now I will help you from one." Diamond couldn't say nothing, but inwardly thanked her.

"There's more coming from the 6'o clock!" Pearl shouted, now beginning to take part in the battle. Despite being a Demon, Pearl didn't like using his Origin Forme frequently. After the incident, he only decided to use his powers in desperate times. The desperate times had begun, as Pearl began to alternate his Forme.

"It's show time."

* * *

**Ruce**

"Why am I paired with him?" N complained. "I want Hilda! Only Hilda!" He threw a tantrum, making others sweat-drop. Hilda only blushed furiously, and attempted to calm N down. Apparently, they decided to split into teams for the search of the Chosen. Now they were to make them unite, to defeat Armageddon and bring peace to the world. But first, they had to solve the union between themselves.

N was paired up with Cheren, and Bianca was paired with Hilda. This was the problem that caused the uproar. Hilda was the maid of the King of the Plasma Kingdom, N. They have been through childhood till now. Of course, N, who had the heart of a child, didn't want to separate from her.

"Okay, so if Bianca goes with Cheren, and Hilda goes with N, will this be solved?" Black suggested, extremely annoyed from the act.

"OKAY!" Bianca chirped, and in an instance, she was found clinging to Cheren's arm, making the teen blush. N brightened from her actions, and stopped his whining. He now stood aside Hilda, grinning happily.

"So you know the course of action, right?" Bianca checked. "First, if you see a person who seems to have the Symbol, incite the spell written on the scroll. After that, check his/her forehead for the Symbol. There are seven Symbols in total." After reaffirming, they began to go to split directions, before Black shouted.

"WAIT!" The others turned to him. "Before we part, should we do the team shout we used to do?" Black added, filled with enthusiasm.

"Sure, why not?" Cheren shrugged, which was very unusual for him to take part in this act. No sooner, everyone was huddled in, hands at the center.

"We are number one..." Black began.

"You are number two..." Bianca excitedly said.

"Team Unova of Ruce is coming!" White finished.

"YEAH!" They all ended it with separate shouts. Now, they were to split roads for real.

"Meet you soon." Black held up a fist. Cheren lightly tapped it with his fist.

"Yeah." He smirked, before going to the road, Bianca following. N and Hilda walked together, side-by-side.

"Should we go now, Prez?" Black smiled, excited for the adventure. White nodded, smiling after.

"Yeah."

* * *

**And...it's done! There were more action in this chapter than before. I personally think I made Armageddon too strong, but that means it will take more effort to take him down. I made Groudon into Behemoth, while I made Kyogre into Leviathan. This is a biblical reference, where Leviathan is the beast of the Sea, and Behemoth the beast of the Land. Perfect match, isn't it?**

**I suck at making team shouts. OTL**

**To those who read, I thank you for continuing to read my work. Like I said, I can input your ideas in the story. Thank you _reader terrible-writer _for giving me the ideas for your OC, Rain. **

**Please R&R.**


End file.
